Reunited and it feels so good
by Wee Auntie
Summary: One shot on how Hailey Friar and Zay B. are reunited. Sequel to She walked away. Companion one shots to Riley's loss and My name is Echo


Hailey Friar was coming home her summer job. It has only been a couple weeks since her high school graduation. The weather was getting dark and nasty out. The winds were blowing in straight lines making the rain come in sheets. With it being late in the evening all she wanted was to eat and sleep. She had been working in a veterinarian's office answering phones. She and her cousin Lucas was planning on one day opening their own clinic after their schooling was over.

She went inside the kitchen and started making the family's evening meal. Spaghetti was extremely fast and easy. While the water was on to boil, she threw a easy garden salad together before making garlic bread. Her family life had been like egg shells since she broke up with Isaiah. Even though she loved her father she couldn't wait until the day would come that they could be together. Her mom had just walked into the door soaked to the bone.

"Whoa mom, you know the drowned rat look is soooo not your style." Hailey giggled handing her mother a kitchen towel.

"Yes it is quite the gulley washer out there. Where's your father?"

"Ya know I don't know. I thought he would be home by now? Did he say if he was working late or not?"

Before her mother could reply there was a knock on the door. Everything from there came in a horrid nightmare. The state patrol was there to notify them there was a horrible accident on the freeway. A dark colored car was driving in the rain without their headlights on. Seems they were trying to pass a tractor trailer, while the semi had been trying to go into another lane to prevent hitting a broken down car on the shoulder.

From what the officers' could understand was that the driver entered the blind spot of the semi. As the truck driver looked before changing lanes deciding it was clear was when the other car was struck. The driver was killed on impact. The broken down car on the shoulder and the family inside was safe. However the truck driver was left shaken to the core. Unfortunately the dark colored car's driver ended up being Mr. Friar. "I am sorry for you loss..." after hearing those words, everything else was nothing but a blur.

A few weeks after the memorial service, Hailey was sitting in the front room quietly crying as she looked at the photo album. She landed on the pictures of her, Lucas and Zay. When her mother walked in, she saw the torture on her face. Reaching over she slammed the photo album shut. Grabbing it she threw it onto the couch across the room. When she stopped breathing hard she went and sat directly in front her terrified daughter.

Placing her hands on both of her daughters shoulders she shook her hard. "Hailey May Friar, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Your father was a good father even when he was wrong. You have always done what he said and honored his every wish. It ends now. You are gonna go upstairs and pack your bag. You leave for New York for your uncle's house tonight."

"Your banishing me aren't you? Daddy's death is my fault because I wanted to be with Isaiah. If I hadn't prayed for this daddy wouldn't be gone. I killed him. This on me."

A loud pop sounded in the room after her mother hauled back and slapped her right across the face. "I deserve that and more momma."

"Lord girl your are your father's child. Just as dense as he was too!"

Hailey wouldn't look her mother in the eye. She felt her momma turn her face so she could kiss her on the cheek. Then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hailey May Friar. If I ever hear you put yourself under this blame again I will kick your ever loving butt to God's kingdom and back. You are not at fault for what happened to your father. Your father made an bad decision that cost him his life. However he is gone now. You need to stop with the grief and go pack. I know about the late night messages and conversations between you and Isaiah. I also know he asked for your hand to be his girlfriend and you turned him down saying you didn't deserve him. Stop it. Stop running away because you wanted to be with him and now your scared because it is here. Baby girl life is hell. IT will kick your teeth in after it knocks you to the ground and not think twice. That is when you get up off the ground, spit in its eye and show no mercy. Before the wars your dad loved everyone and after he changed to what you know now. Now God has released his soul from that burden of hate. I can't tell you that he went to Heaven because I am not sure. That is between him and God. But you are free as well. So go and pack your bag, your escort to the airport will be here soon." The tears in her momma's eyes slowly trickled down her cheeks. While Hailey quietly nodded her head she headed upstairs to pack.

Her mother went to the door and hugged the young man that was to escort Hailey safely to New York. The strong young man gently hugged back and tried to give the grieving widow his condolences. "Make sure she is safe, happy and with you. Don't allow her to dwell on the cruel past that is now behind you both. I know true love when I see it. I saw it the day you two first met playing in the sandboxes when you where in short pants. You loved her then and you still love her now."

"Hailey your ride is here. Come on down."

Hailey froze on the last step of the staircase. Standing in front of her was the love of her life. He opened his arms just as she ran into them. He hugged her fiercely while her mother silently took the suitcase out to the cab. When she returned Hailey was crying again, she was afraid to leave her mother alone. "Hailey you and Isaiah are gonna be fine. I want you to go and see the world with the man you love. Enjoy your life and don't live in memories of the past. Visit and show respect from time to time but live in the now. Take this time to own it and make the world your own. I will see you soon enough. I love you baby girl." Her mother hugged her before pushing them out towards the anxious cab driver.

Before climbing onto the plane Isaiah turned to face Hailey. "You ready for the next chapter in life Hailey 'belle?"

"Why do you always call me 'belle?"

"Because you my dearest will always be my southern bell. No matter where you go I go. From here on out you and me. We have this Hailey."

"Your right Zay. You and me for here on out. Life? Bring it on." With that she kissed him deeply before the last boarding call sounded pulling them away.


End file.
